


Plain Lines To Complex Marks

by simplykayley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x19, Beta Liam Dunbar, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Hurt Nolan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: When Nolan can no longer go back to the hunters because they have found out how he had helped Liam said boy decides to take him in to protect him from the dangers of being on the hunters kill list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does not have a beta reader. 
> 
> This is basically me trying to deal with 6x19, as you can probably tell. In my mind I was thinking that Liam and Nolan could have maybe been a little closer than in the show before this all went down and that's why they are a little closer to each other. 
> 
> BTW, does anyone now how Nolan knew that werewolf they were holding for murder? Were they friends at school? Like what the heck.

"You are not going back to the them. They already know that you're a traitor and it's better if you just steer clear." Liam snapped sharply at the bloody human boy that sat curled up in the passenger seat of the car. He looked small and fragile compared to some of the other hunters he had come across. For a moment he felt regretfully for not protecting this boy better but shook the feeling away before it could work too far into his thoughts. There weren't many he could help when he could barely help himself.

"I can make something-" Nolan started to argue with him hoarsely after a few moments of silence and Liam shut the nervous boy up with one glance before turning to face the road again.

"They will kill you, Nolan. Just like any of the other Supernatural, just because you helped one of us. Do you truly thing that's right?" Liam asked him bluntly and watched as Nolan curled deeper into his seat and away from him, his heart beating perpetually quickly as he chose not to answer the question. He smelled deeply of regret and Liam's heart twisted for the scared teen as he decided that he had said enough for now.

"Where are you taking me?" Nolan suddenly whispered as they drove deeper into Beacon Hills through the empty streets.

"I'm taking you to my house for now. Hopefully no one will come looking around there." Liam told the younger boy and Nolan's head shot up as he stared at him in surprise.

"Are your parents-" Nolan started to asked curiously before cutting himself off with a wince that Liam chose not to notice.

Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head in denial. "They aren't supernatural, I was born I was bitten " Liam said simply and was glad when Nolan didn't question him farther on the subject.

When Liam had finally decided that there were no hunters lurking around and that they were safe for the moment he opened the passenger door to help Nolan out and into the house.

"Both of my parents are at work so it's just us." Liam told Nolan as he opened the door and led him through the dark house and up to his bedroom. He could hear Nolan's heartbeat speed up and he wanted to turn around and tell him that there was nothing to be afraid of but he knew he would probably freak him out more and try to run away if he knew that he could hear his jackrabbit heartbeat.

"Just sit on the bed, I'll be right back." Liam told him before disappearing into his bathroom to get supplies to clean Nolan's beaten face.

He hurried, dropping a few things in his rush to get back to his bedroom but stopped short in the doorway when he saw Nolan.

He sat hutched over on the dark sheet, wiping at the dried blood underneath his nose without success. Liam could hear him breath in deeply once as if he was trying to collect himself before Liam got back and he suddenly looked up at Liam in the doorway as if he could actually hear his rapidly increasing heartbeat like the creatures he claimed to despised.

Liam said nothing as he walked in and kneeled in front of the anxious boy on the bed. "This may sting." He warned in a mutter as he pressed a wet cloth to the cut under his eye, slowly wiping the wounds from Nolan's face as he winced every few moments.

He finally managed to scrap all of the blood from the younger boy's pale face but didn't remove his hand as he ran it across his cheek that gained color under the warm touch.

Nolan blinked down at him owlishly as if to silently ask what he was doing but didn't pull away from him as if he was repulsed by his very touch. Liam took that as a good sign as he let his little finger run across the human boy's cute freckle covered nose that were now visible when they weren't covered in dried blood.

He worked silently not moving his eyes away as he moved his small finger across Nolan's nose and then high up on his cheekbone before moving back over to his other freckle covered cheek, warming up his skin to a red as only his little finger seemed to burn a path along his skin as he connected the beauty marks with an invisible line in his head. Nolan finally wrinkled his nose and turned his head to the side so that Liam's hand fell down into his lap.

He grabbed a few butterfly bandages and unwrapped them before pressing them to the broken skin on various parts of Nolan's face, lingering only a moment on his cut lip.

Their eyes met as Liam went to stand up and he didn't try to look away, instead watching as Nolan opened his mouth a fraction to breath in deeply...

"You can sleep in my bed tonight." Liam exclaimed, turning away to move towards the closet. "I can take the fl-"

"Liam." Nolan said, gripping his arm to stop him from moving away. Liam turned to look at him, surprised that he had grabbed him willingly.

"I'm sorry." Nolan said finally and Liam stared down at him as he sat on his bed, a almost impossible image in itself with everything that had been happening. He could almost hear the silent _I was too scared_  added to the ended but didn't say anything about it as he gently pulled his arm out of his grasp and went to grab extra blankets from the closet.

"It's okay, Nolan." He said and for the first time that night he actually believed the words.

"We'll protect you now too."


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Nolan wake up together.

The next morning Liam's eyes flashed open without ceremony and he rolled over quickly to look at the sleeping boy beside him once he remembered the night before. He groaned softly to himself as he tried to remember when his life had gotten so complicated. 

Tear tracks still stained the younger boy's skin because of his breakdown from the night before and he look so pretty and sad at once that Liam's had to close his eye for a moment so that he wouldn't wake up the younger boy by pulling him into a tight hug. 

Liam's sighed and lightly pressed a hand over the bandage under Nolan's eye. His skin had began to bruise purple and blue overnight and Liam's prayed that he had pain medicine somewhere from before he was a werewolf. 

His hand started to pull back when Nolan's eyes popped open but he blinked in surprise when instead of freaking out over the light touch all the boy did was nuzzle closer to his warm hand before letting his eyes fall shut once more in a light rest. 

He wanted to cry with excitement. There could be a chance after all at winning this war. If he could get Nolan to trust him, even to sleep in the same bed as him, then they could convince the rest of the town that they were not there to cause any of them harm. 

"Nolan." He whispered when he looked to the table and saw the clock flashing a big red 11:43 A.M. back at him. "We have to get up." 

Blue eyes were open and trained on him once more. "What do we have to do now?" He asked, voice husky from sleep and Liam's ran a finger over the purple bags under his eyes with a sad look before pressing a long kiss to the top of his cheek. 

"We need to talk to Scott and everyone else. We need to come up with a plan." 

×•×

It went almost as well as he suspected it would but he didn't let it push him back. 

"What is he doing here?" Malia growled angrily when she turned around to see what they were looking at, her eyes flashing blue as she took a long step towards them. 

He stepped in front of Nolan as soon as he flinched back from the werecoyote, his eyes flashing their own color of yellow as he growled his warning back at her, ready for a fight. 

"Malia." Scott said calmly in warning and stepped between them, facing Liam's as Malia stared at him. "What happened, Liam?" He asked and Liam's gripped Nolan's wrist, pulling him forward as he attempted to explain to the rest of the flabbergasted pack. 

"He left the hunters. He's here to help us." He told the alpha, who stared at him for a moment as if to try and figure out if he was joking or not. "They'll kill him if he goes back, Scott. They already know that he helped us once." He finally pleaded and Scott's eyes flashed with something related to pity before he nodded gravely at the information. 

Nolan was pressed up against Liam's side and probably couldn't get any closer if he tried. He didn't even try to cover up his nerves as Scott looked at him for a moment before smiling at him kindly. 

"Welcome to the team, Nolan. We were hoping that someone would come to their senses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that you guys actually like this! I thought about leaving it as a one shot but I may actually add more to it. 
> 
> It's a little short but the next chapter will be longer! Who else is ready for 6x20 on Sunday? I sure know I'm not. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new story.

The first time Gabe sees him behind Liam in the hospital, he flat out laughs and has to drop his weapon for just a moment. Neither of them move towards him though, they don't know who is behind each corner.

Even without Liam's heightened senses he can see his chest moving up and down irregularly and can guess that his heart is doing the same. 

"I always knew that you weren't fully on our side, Nolan." Gabe said, shaking his head as if disappointed at an only son. "Who knew that it would take a werewolf's cock for you to change sides so easily. Monroe would be disappointed." He says in a hardened voice and raises his weapon once more at them to shoot. He no longer cares that one of them is human. 

Liam growls savagely at his words and his heart jumped in his chest as he watched him leap forward to fight. 

It was easy to imagine a war but once the fighting began no one really knew what to do. 

×•×

The war ends without a bang but with a silently whisper. It is surprising and he drops to the floor and wants to sob not in fear or sadness but in joy. 

He survived, Liam had survived. They all had survived. 

He looks at Gabe's dead body directly across from him and blinks. He is surprised he does not feel pain at the death of the boy he could once call a friend.

As he pressed his hands to the cold floor of the eerie silent hospital he looked up at Liam who stood tall in front of him and wondered how he could ever see someone like him as something unnatural. 

Everything is buzzing around him and he closes his eyes for a moment to try and get it to stop. When he opens them again he sees that Liam is speaking to him and an overload of senses beat him down. 

"Nolan." Liam breaths under his breath but he can still hear him and he decides that he no longer wants to pretend. He can no longer count how many times he had pretended for someone, for himself even and it makes him sick to his stomach like when Monroe had put a gun into his hand the first time. 

Liam pulls him up into his arms and they hug like two people just pulled from a war that has hardened them down to their bones. He presses his nose into Liam's neck and breaths him in as Liam tugs him impossibly close by pressing a hand to the small of his back. 

He cries not because he is sad but because he is no longer scared. 

×•× 

When it all well and truly over he goes back to Liam's house with him. 

Neither of them speak at the move up the stairs to where Liam's room is. They do not need to as the pass small looks back and forth. 

Liam enters the bedroom first and he slowly steps in behind him. It looks exactly the same at it had the night he spent here and he finds it odd, since so much had happened since then. 

His eyes zero in on the blood that crusts Liam's shirt and he knows that he must look close to the same, but less healed. Liam must realize the same thing as he starts to move towards his bathroom. 

"We need to take a shower." Liam said and he takes a step forward to seat himself on Liam's bed to wait, much to Liam's amusement. 

"Together." He says with a laugh and disappears behind the door and he can't help but get up to follow nervously. It is the first time he had felt like a teenage boy in awhile and suddenly he realized where he was standing. In the bedroom of a very hot older boy who wanted to take a shower with him. 

Liam already has his shirt off and he glances at Liam's chest as he throws his shirt to land somewhere near Liam's. They stare at each other for barely a moment before stepping forward to wrap around each other securely. 

They hug tightly, his human nails dig in deeply enough for Liam to feel and he can feel Liam's less than human nails graze his sides as he presses on his hips to push them both back into the warm spray that Liam had started. 

He bites marks into the other boy's throat that he realizes won't stay long and then tilts his head back as Liam leaves marks that will stay behind for days. 

He breaths hotly against the werewolf's adams apple and he bites and licks and moans before he licks three little words along Liam's throat that he returns very gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a satisfying end???

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really liked this pairing and may actually add to this. What do you guys think? I mean, I sure know I need more of Liam playing with Nolan's freckles. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this in the comments. Any type of comments really make a writers day. Otherwise I think no one likes it so if you do and can take a minute to tell me what you think or if you want to see anything that would be great.


End file.
